Holiday Cheer
by band20
Summary: A holiday one shot going along with my Knight's Calling story. Special note about Mutants and an Alchemist inside. Otherwise happy holidays.


**Authors Note: Well I've been away for quite a while it seems, I must admit I've been very busy as of late. Not to mention I've had a few other problems as well. This piece here has no particular time frame in Knight's Callings, its just a little one shot that I created to go along with it that I wanted to do. Mostly inspired by Agent-G and the fact I've been itching to shake off my writer's rust. I havent written in a while so if this isnt very good, I'm not taking it personally. Its just here to help me get back in the flow of things. I wish everyone a happy holidays and as always take it easy. Oh yeah for those of you looking for my Mutants and an Alchemist story check my profile, I've started a forum for all things regarding that. Fact is so many people want updates on that one, that I need that area to address a few things. Take it easy and later. **

Christmas at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted was an interesting time. Christmas lights flickered on and off as a giant wreath hung on the door. Inside the institute however, things weren't as quiet as the outside appearance.

Brandon and Alan walked slowly through the lower level of the institute. The two friends had been participating in a training exercise when they finally decided to call it quits for today. Stopping in front of the elevator, Brandon hit the button.

"So, should we…" Brandon started as Alan merely nodded his head. "Yeah you're right. Are you going to be making another surprise donation this year to the orphanage?"

"I have every year for 7 years now; I'm not letting this year go just because he isn't here to help. It's one of the few things I do that I absolutely without a doubt know it's the right thing to do." Alan answered as the elevator opened and the two stepped inside.

"Okay I'll come help you this year, I'm sure if we need more help I could ask the others." Brandon replied as his friend shrugged his shoulders in response.

"If we have too, but I would prefer to keep my reputation intact. It would be a shame for all those kids to realize I actually have a soft side. I have to keep appearances up after all or those kids would walk all over me. Oh yeah the training session was a great gift, I always wanted to try out the Danger Room. Sorry about the explosions, I didn't know that would happen if well you know." Alan spoke as the elevator stopped and the door slid open.

Brandon let out a sigh before speaking, "Your welcome, I'll meet you at your jeep in 2 hours. That should be plenty of time to wrap up here, they are having a little party before almost everyone leaves for the holidays."

Alan merely waved his right hand before heading off to the kitchen. Brandon on the other hand headed towards the foyer were most of the institute's occupants had gathered to give each other presents before some left for home. Entering the room quietly, Brandon took a seat on the couch next to Dr. McCoy.

"Ah my young friend, its good to see you managed to join us for this year's gift exchange. It is a most interesting activity and the students enjoy the activity." Dr. McCoy spoke as Brandon listened carefully.

"That sounds like a good time to me, which reminds me have they opened my gifts yet." Brandon asked, he had taken the time to buy a gift for everyone at the institute.

"A few have and I must thank you for the book on molecular reconstruction, it has proven to be an intriguing read. The theories alone have caused me to make some alterations to my own thoughts on the matter." Dr. McCoy commented as Brandon looked at him with his eyes slightly glossed over.

"Right Doc, I'm sure it was a great book." Brandon started before mumbling under his breath. "I'm so glad I had someone else pick out that book. Molecular reconstruction, ugh, sounds horrible."

Brandon looked around the room and noticed a missing Kurt before speaking again, "Hey Doc, where's Kurt?"

"Oh Kurt had to catch an early flight to Germany for Christmas. He greatly feared the weather would be detrimental to his holiday vacation." Dr. McCoy answered as the two watched the others open their gifts.

It didn't take long however for more gifts to be opened as Jaime ripped into his gifts. As the youngest at the institute he used to get the most gifts, but now it was almost the same as everyone else. Paige had given him a couple of CD's he liked and he had returned the sentiment by giving her a silver necklace.

Jaime looked at Paige before almost yelling, "Thanks Paige, I really wanted these CDs. I really like you gift, I hope you like mine. I had some help from Scott and Brandon, but I picked it out all on my own.

"Ah like it very much Jaime, can you help me put it on." Paige replied as Jaime slowly attached the necklace around her neck.

A small blush appeared on Paige's face as Jamie touched her back and Sam was barely being contained by Tabitha. The older brother had wanted to stop the action right then and there but Tabby had kept him occupied.

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Besides Jaime's a good guy and you have nothing to worry about it for now. Just let them enjoy their Christmas, besides the two won't see each other until after New Years." Tabby spoke as a few deviant thoughts entered her mind.

"Okay Tabby." Sam grunted as Tabby had great enjoyed the CD's and gift card that Sam had bought her.

Dani, Kitty and Piotr had all taken seats on the floor while opening their gifts. Kitty had given Dani some new clothes while Dani had made Kitty and Piotr a dream catcher. While the three opened gifts, Dani stumbled across one that was for her from Alan of all people.

"Whoa like Alan got you something Dani. That's odd, he didn't get something for everyone." Kitty spoke as Dani opened the oddly shaped package.

Dani opened a corner of the package before speaking, "I wonder what this could be, I've never seen such a weird package."

Tearing away the corners, Dani was surprised to see a well designed and built bow with a quiver full of arrows. Attached to the quiver was a note from the man that had given her the present.

"Like read the note Dani." Kitty stated a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Okay hold on," Dani started as she began to read. "To the little dreamer, I figured you could make good use of this. I built the bow myself, hope if fits up to your high specifications. Oh yeah and sorry about…never mind. Merry Christmas, dreamer."

Piotr listened carefully before speaking, "Brandon's comrade is very unusual, he's a good comrade yet this note doesn't make much sense. Katya, why don't you open my gift now."

"Okay Piotr, now let's see like what you got me." Kitty spoke as she opened the package revealing a beautiful painting of the two sitting before a photograph.

She was speechless as she looked at the painting causing a smile to appear on Piotr's face. The large Russian had gone to unordinary lengths to make sure the painting was absolutely perfect as a gift.

"Glad you like it Katya. It's one of the best pieces I have made yet." Piotr commented as the others traded gifts.

"Its great, I like can't believe how talented you are in art." Kitty replied as the trading of gifts continued.

Noriko watched the whole situation from the living room as Ororo handed her a gift. It was hard for her to open presents with her overly bulky gauntlets so her gifts normally came in bags that she could just reach in and pull out. A small smile appeared on her face as the mother of the institute had gotten her a specially designed coat made just for her.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe. I greatly appreciate your new sweater; it can even go over my arms." Noriko spoke as she was greeted with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Your quite welcome dear, you have one more gift though. This one's from Alan, Forge, and Brandon, for some reason both of them placed it in that metal cabinet." Ororo stated as she pointed to a metal cabinet that had been haphazardly placed in the room with a small red bow on the top.

Noriko quickly went over to it; she had to admit that the holidays did excite her. Opening the metal cabinet slowly she was amazed to see a new pair of gauntlets in their, this pair a bit slimmer then her current ones. They were also very shiny as a small piece of paper was attached to them.

'They got me a better pair of gauntlets, they aren't much smaller then my current pair. It is an improvement though; I can't wait to thank them all for this.' Noriko thought as she couldn't stop smiling because of her presents.

In a corner of the room Scott and Jean were giving gifts to one another. Jean had noticed hers was a small package wrapped in blue paper with a small red ribbon. Carefully removing the ribbon she let out a low gasp upon seeing a gold pendent, and her smile grew wider as she opened the pendent to find a picture of the two's first date inside.

"Scott this is great, you really out did yourself this year. Thank you so much." Jean spoke as he nodded and opened his own gift.

"Ah well you did you get me something good this year." Scott started as he pulled out a photo album. "This is great Jean, thank you. Photos of everyone here, my brother, and us together are a great gift."

"Yeah well I was going to get some things for your car, but I didn't want to get the wrong things. I put a gift card in there as well so you can get it yourself." Jean replied as the two embraced each other in a hug.

Rogue was watching the event with a little disdain in her mind. She had gotten a few nice things, but the fact was with all the hugging and touching she didn't care much for the holidays. She had two gifts left one from the Professor which usually got everyone something nice and touching. The other gift was from Brandon, who she kind of knew, but didn't know what to expect.

'Ah'll just open his first and see what it is, Ah kinda know what to expect from the Professor.' Rogue thought as she carefully removed the blue wrapping paper and lifted up the box.

"Huh," escaped her lips as the box was just a small book with inspirational material on it.

Brandon had seen Rogue starting to open his gift and slowly walked away from Dr. McCoy. He noticed the confused look on her face as she lifted the book out of the box and flipped it open, skimming through a few pages of the book.

"I didn't know what to get you to be completely honest, so I thought that you might need some comforting words. If you don't like it, you can always take it back." Brandon started as she looked up at him. "I just didn't want to get you something that the others had and I'm betting you don't like…sorry I'll just let you be now."

She watched as he took a few steps before speaking, "Thank ya, Ah don't know if Ah'll like them but Ah appreciate the thought."

"Your welcome, please excuse me." Brandon replied bowing his head slightly as he noticed the wonder in X-23's eyes so to speak.

Watching the entire thing was X-23, Christmas was just absolutely amazing to her. What surprised her more was the fact that she actually had gifts from others to open. Brandon had bought her a new pair of boots and surprisingly enough Alan had even gotten her a gift. Inside her gift the unusual marine had scribbled a few notes for her and inside was a gift card with specific orders to buy some new clothes.

X-23 walked over to Brandon slowly before speaking, "I just wanted to say thanks, can you tell him that too."

"Your welcome, I know this is a lot to take in, but I think you like it. I'll be sure to tell him. He wanted me to tell you that you should buy some well girl clothes." Brandon spoke softly as he watched the others trading gifts.

"What, who does he think he is," X-23 roared as everyone quickly jerked their heads in her direction.

"He's Alan, and he said that just because you remind him of some jarheads. You aren't in the military so it's okay to actually wear civilian clothes." Brandon replied as the girl let out a low growl.

"I'm going to gut that man the next time I see him." X-23 growled as two hands went over her eyes.

Alan chuckled as he held his hand over her eyes before speaking, "You know junior it's not wise to talk about someone like that, and you've got a long way to go before you could beat me. Just enjoy the gift and try to be well a teenage girl for once. On that note, we got to get out of here Brandon. It's going to take a bit longer to get there than usual."

'Turning her into a teenager would make her a bit more human, and it would have the added affect of driving the old man crazy.' Alan thought as he let the girl go and playfully dodged a couple of punches before X-23 smiled at the older man.

"I like you, which is why I want you to be a teenager. Oh yeah that reminds me junior, you got a name yet or do I have to give you one." Alan stated as he stopped moving.

X-23 stood there slightly surprised by his comment before speaking, "I've narrowed it down to three choices, Sara, Laura, or Elizabeth."

"Hmm three good names, I think you're more a Laura then anything else but hey that's my opinion. Sorry for making you wait for me Brandon. Later, junior." Alan spoke as he turned his head and gave her a large goofy smile.

Brandon merely nodded as the two left the room with Amara noticing the fact that the two had left the room. She went after them quickly following them to the garage and Alan's jeep that was parked inside. She never understood how the man always drove the vehicle even on cold days like these. What caught her off guard was the fact that Alan had removed all the weapons from the back of his jeep and a large pile of presents were there instead.

"Where are you two going?" Amara asked as the two walked towards the jeep.

"Tradition princess, we have a tradition to keep. I got to get my Christmas whiskey and then we're going to play Santa." Alan answered as he jumped into the driver seat.

Brandon coughed twice before speaking, "I think you need to redo your priorities, gifts first, and then I can drive your overly drunk ass back here."

"Yeah fine, look we're just going out for a while that's all princess. I suppose you could come if you want, but what happens out there is just between us. Understand?" Alan commented as the tanned princess looked slightly confused.

"What are you two doing exactly by playing Santa? Those are a lot of gifts, and I know they aren't for the institute." Amara replied trying to get a better grasp of the situation.

"Okay, every year Alan, Johnson and I would go to an orphanage in lower New York. It was our way of giving back and today is the day we make our trip there to give out gifts. Since Johnson isn't here, we decided that we'll continue the tradition any way." Brandon retorted as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, okay do you want me to come?" Amara asked as the two men looked at each other and both nodding that it was acceptable.

Alan started the jeep and motioned for the girl to hop in as he turned on the jeep's heater. Letting the vehicle warm up for a couple of minutes, he finally opened the garage and pulled out leaving the institute grounds.

"Did you like your Christmas gift? It took me a while to get just the right thing." Brandon whispered to Amara as she sat rather uncomfortably in the back with him surrounded by presents.

Amara smiled as she rolled up her sweater sleeve to show off a beautiful gold bracelet and pulled out a matching gold necklace. Running her hand along the necklace, he couldn't help but smile upon seeing her reaction to the gift.

Amara leaned forward as she whispered to him, "What about my first gift did you like it? I know you liked the second one."

"Of course I liked it; it was naturally the perfect gift for me." Brandon spoke as he recalled the ornate chess set that Amara had given him as a present.

Two different colors seemed to emerge from Brandon's face as he just nodded furiously when he thought about the second gift. Sitting there next to him, Alan looked over letting out a loud bellicose laugh.

"Glad to see someone is…" Alan began as he felt a glare coming from Amara causing him to stop. "You know what how about some music. I got to learn to shut up before I get burnt."

Two hours later, the three stepped out of Alan's jeep. Alan, Amara, and Brandon picked up a few of the gifts heading towards a small run down house. It was a slate grey house with a sign saying it was run by the Catholic Church on the outside. A slight dusting of snow was on the parking lot as they step out of the jeep. Carrying the packages to the front door, Alan knocked on it softly. A young nun opened the door smiling as she noticed the gifts.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, we were afraid you wouldn't make it this year. Please come inside, its very cold outside." the nun spoke as Alan picked up the gifts and motioned for Brandon to follow him inside.

Alan stepped inside before speaking, "No worries Sister Ellie, I would have flown a cargo plane here if necessary. I'm not letting these kids down this is my…okay lets get these gifts in here. There are more outside."

Sister Ellie showed them a place to put the gifts under a modestly decorated tree. Thirty minutes later every gift from the jeep had been placed under the tree. Amara sat there under the tree organizing the gifts as the sisters who ran the orphanage offered Alan and Brandon some hot chocolate.

Sister Ellie offered Amara a cup before speaking, "Please forgive us, but we don't have a lot. We thank God every year that we have been blessed enough to have Alan and his friends bringing us these gifts for the children every year for the past seven years."

"Yes but at first it was just Alan for those first few years, they were very rough. You are all welcome to stay here tonight to see the children when they wake up. It will certainly be the highlight of their year." an older nun spoke as Alan finished off his hot chocolate.

Alan handed his cup back before replying, "I'm afraid we have to decline, we have to go back right away. Let's go you two."

"It was nice seeing you all again," Brandon commented as the nuns bowed their heads in a show of respect.

"Good bye and God bless you for your actions here today. Merry Christmas." the nuns spoke together as the usual holiday pleasantries were exchanged.

The three slowly stepped outside as the nuns closed the door behind them. Quickly walking back to his jeep, the three got back in quickly as Alan started the jeep again. Amara couldn't help but look at Alan, he seemed interested in leaving.

"Alan I don't understand why you don't want to stay and see this." Amara asked as he slowly pulled out of his parking space.

"I never stay to see their reaction because; it's too troublesome to explain. It's a three hour drive back." Alan spoke as his remarks didn't seem to please Amara.

Brandon moved closer whispering, "Alan doesn't stick around because it reminds him of his past. He doesn't like to remember bad events; if he saw those kids, it would only remind him of what it was like living in the orphanage. That's why he only gives the gifts and doesn't stick around. He would feel horrible because there isn't much else he can do for the kids except for these gifts that he brings once a year."

"He grew up in an orphanage like them. I guess that would explain it then." Amara whispered back as Alan drove the jeep.

"You two can stop whispering, I'm not ignorant you know. Come on we did a good deed now lets go celebrate Christmas." Alan bellowed as Amara and Brandon both jumped back slightly nervous because of his outburst.

Amara couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend and his best friend started to laugh. The drive back to the institute may be a long ride, but this was the first time Christmas was totally complete for her. She just leaned back and smiled as she watched the various Christmas lights on the houses during the drive. It was a Merry Christmas in her opinion for everyone involved.


End file.
